Conqueror
Conqueror (often addressed as The General during his military career) is a notorious Zarak warrior and currently the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. He is also one of the founding members of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life A member of the Zarak species, Conqueror was a native to a land of the far south, which his kind shared with the Xevthians. After Alxor was appointed leadership of the island and imposed a segregation policy upon the inhabitants, Conqueror became a law enforcer, though soon showed an interest in both a military and political career. He eventually joined the Xevthian military where, after attracting the interest of Alxor himself, he became a highly decorated commander within the army of the Xevthian Empire. After dominating the Southern Islands, Conqueror was sent to the Zeverek homeland, Mevock, and partook in the island's conquest. During his time there, he led a small army of Xevthians and Zarak through the wastelands and surrounded a Zeverek soldier named Skorr, intent on capturing him. Not long after, Conqueror successfully led the remainder of the campaign to conqueror Mevock. Impressed with his skills, Alxor himself appointed Conqueror as one of his high-ranking generals, an almost unheard of position for a Zarak, and placed him in charge of not only a quarter of the Xevthian Empire's military, but of the land of Mevock and the south-eastern chain of the Southern Islands. Conqueror then made a statement to the inhabitants of Mevock, outlining the terms and laws of the Empire's occupation of their land. After a sparring session with his female lieutenant, Mysa, Conqueror received a message from Alxor's liaison, Gilvex, that the High-King was invading the island of Versuva and was in need of his help. Conqueror accepted the request, and soon departed Mevock, leaving Mysa to stand in his stead to govern the land. After meeting with his master, Conqueror accompanied Alxor to the industrialized island of Xia, whose natives had produced a special weapon for the Empire as a gift. After being introduced to the head of the project, a Vortixx engineer named Aretha, Conqueror and Alxor were shown their new weapon; a highly-modified Airship equipped with most advanced weapons of the time. Whilst being informed of the new warship's specifications by Aretha, Conqueror noticed Alxor fall into a terrible state of agony, though the High-King denied support and instead left the factory to deal with the problem. Post-Xevthian Empire When Alxor was defeated and captured, the Xevthian Empire collapsed, and Conqueror was among the Zarak that rebelled against their masters and migrated north to the island of Marzak, where he became a significant member of his race's new government. Eventually, however, he was ambushed and captured by a group of criminals, and sold to the people of Stelt as an arena gladiator and eventually became a crowd favorite. He managed to escape years later by running away when a fight broke among the competitors and joined the Hand of Artakha. After the organization was disbanded, Conqueror returned to his homeland only to discover it in ruins and most of his species missing. He later learned that the Barraki warlord known as Ehlek of the League of Six Kingdoms was responsible. Rebuilding Swearing revenge, Conqueror began to rebuild his civilization into a kingdom under his rule. He then began to recruit beings from all over into his armies. Vortixx, Skakdi, and Zyglak alike joined his legions. At some point during this time, Conqueror met a mysterious Toa named Akatark, whom Conqueror made an alliance with. Soon after, he helped Akatark found the Society of Guardians, a group Conqueror would become a senior member of. At some point during this time, Conqueror acquired a legendary and powerful tool known as the Staff of Nui, which he began carrying as his personal weapon of choice. Much later, when Conqueror was preparing his army for an assault against the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened, wiping out Conqueror's troops so they could claim the glory of defeating the League. This had great consequences, as Conqueror's empire soon began to crumble. Believing himself to be disgraced, Conqueror fled his homeland along with his friend, Mysa. Dark Hunters Eventually, Conqueror and Mysa tired of their nomadic life and joined the ranks of the recently established Dark Hunters. Here, he was given the codename "Conqueror". Though he became an effective operative, Conqueror became disliked among the Hunters, mostly due to his hatred of authority, paticularly that of the Shadowed One. One of Conqueror's missions in the Dark Hunters' service took place roughly 2,500 years ago. He was sent to Metru Nui with Proto-Beast to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka. Conqueror waited in a boat off Metru Nui's shore until the staff was sent to him, via the Zyglak Scar. He then took the staff to Odina where he gave it to the Shadowed One. On another mission, Conqueror was placed in command of a group of Dark Hunters that raided a Brotherhood of Makuta fortress, where they discovered an experimental creature created by the Makuta. Taking it back to Odina, the Shadowed One had it placed in his vaults in the northern mountains until he could gain control over the creature. Roughly five hundred years before the Great Cataclysm Conqueror attempted to overthrow the Shadowed One, in hopes of establishing his own leadership over the Dark Hunters. While the battle was close, in the end The Shadowed One managed to blast Conqueror with his eyebeams, destroying Conqueror's body. Dark Brotherhood About five hundred years prior to the Brotherhood of Makuta's attack on Karda Nui, Conqueror was revived by unknown means and disappeared. Since then he has made a number of appearances around the Matoran Universe. During this time, Conqueror formed the Dark Brotherhood. Word of his revival quickly spread, and he remained in contact with Akatark and the Society, occasionally trading bits of information and lending usage of his powerful armies to him. In the time he spent creating the Dark Brotherhood, Conqueror gained the loyalty of Scar and his huge colony of Zyglak, the former Brotherhood of Makuta servants Titan and Warrior, as well as the Dark Hunter known as Stealth. In addition to this, despite his hatred of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he offered the Makuta known as Toxon a position amongst his legions. At some point during this time, Conqueror fought and killed a member of the Order of Mata Nui, claiming the being's Protosteel Arm Blades as his own weapons. Shortly before the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, Conqueror, Toxon, and Scar organized an operation to ensure Toxon could disappear from the Brotherhood's notice. Conqueror had several Zyglak infiltrate Destral, where they staged an attack on Toxon, who was "kidnapped" in the process. With the Makuta believing him dead or at least out of their grip, Toxon journeyed to the Dark Brotherhood's fortress. There, Conqueror, Toxon, and Scar began planning to gather their armies to overthrow the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters so as to replace them as the Dark Brotherhood. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Recently, Conqueror was approached by an Order of Mata Nui and Society of Guardians member named Mersery, who convinced him to help the Order in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Conqueror proceeded to send his many troops to various locations around the universe to help the Order. Soon after, however, Conqueror and Scar were betrayed to the Brotherhood of Makuta by Gilvex. They were then taken captive by Makuta Vamahk and Dracon. Luckily, Mysa managed to free Conqueror and Scar from their cells, and the pair proceeded to kill Dracon and Vamahk. After being put back in command, Conqueror organized a search for Gilvex, who had disappeared shortly after Conqueror was freed. During this time, Conqueror made an alliance with the Skakdi warlord Trakshee, and proceeded to recruit her into the Brotherhood. Later, at the Brotherhood's headquarters on the Tren Krom Peninsula, Conqueror was informed by a Skakdi soldier that the party searching for Gilvex had completely lost track of him. Angered, Conqueror ordered him to continue the search, and demanded a status report in the three days. He was then approached by Mersery, who asked him to meet up at the Society's headquarters for a meeting. Conqueror agreed, though informed the Mersion that he would have to send word to Scar to withdraw their forces from the war between the Order and the Brotherhood before going. After finishing these preparations, Conqueror made his way to the Fortress of Ages. After arriving, Conqueror, along with several other Society members, offered several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna membership into the Society of Guardians. Teridax's Reign Several weeks later, after fulfilling his pressing duties to the Society, Conqueror returned to one of the Dark Brotherhood's hidden fortresses, where he was confronted by Scar. After a brief argument over stratagems to defeat Teridax and assume command of the universe, Conqueror retired to his chambers to rest, leaving Scar behind to ponder if the Zarak was still fit to remain in command of their legions. Following this confrontation, Conqueror was approached by a senior Society member named Atukam, who requested that his general, Mysa, be drafted into a team intent on locating Makuta Verahk. Conqueror approved of the request, and subsequently sent Mysa to join Atukam and his team. Soon afterward, Conqueror gained intelligence on a Steltian laborer that had knowledge of Gilvex's last known whereabouts. Deciding to track the traitor down himself, Conqueror put Trakshee in charge of the Dark Brotherhood's day-to-day activities, though also left instructions for her guards to eliminate her should the Skakdi become too ambitious with her new role before departing for Stelt. Accompanied on his mission by Scar, the pair arrived on the island in secret and managed to track down the laborer in question, though soon recognized him as one of the Dark Brotherhood's former guards. Conqueror approached the laborer with the threat of violence, though quickly offered him a reward in exchange for his knowledge. Upon gaining the information he needed, Conqueror promptly killed the Steltian with his eyebeams. Conqueror returned to Scar with the information, though soon was drawn into another argument concerning Conqueror's "allies," and where the Zarak's loyalties truly lay. Enraged by the mutant Zyglak's insolence, Conqueror violently reminded Scar of who was in charge of both the mission and the Dark Brotherhood before storming away. The two then traveled to the former headquarters of the Dark Hunters on Odina in search of a secret weapon, where they battled a number of Teridax's Rahkshi. After making there way to northern mountains of Odina, and entered a hidden facility. After locating the weapon's protection chamber, Conqueror explained that the weapon was an experiment that he had stolen from the Brotherhood of Makuta during a raid, and revealed it to be a Chimerite named Krahtek, a strange creature held in a coma-like state. Conqueror then explained that he intended to use it to track down Gilvex, after which he released the creature. Krahtek then attacked them upon awakening, only to restrained by Reaper, thus giving Conqueror an opportunity to recruit Krahtek into the Dark Brotherhood. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, the Toa Empire unleashed their forces on the island of Odina. Conqueror, still a Dark Hunter, managed to survive the purge and subsequently went into hiding. His weapon, the Staff of Nui, was later placed in the Archives as a victory trophy. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In another alternate timeline, Matoro hesitated to use the Kanohi Ignika and as a result, Mata Nui died. In order to escape the death of their universe, Conqueror led his kind to the island of Mata Nui. There, Conqueror and the rest of the Zarak race settled in the area known as Onu-Wahi. Dark Brotherhood Alternate Universe In this reality, Conqueror, after joining forces with Toxon and Scar, pooled his resources together with that of his allies to successfully overthrow both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters. After recruiting the surviving members of both factions into their ranks, Conqueror and his allies formed the mighty Dark Brotherhood. Abilities and Traits Conqueror is very cautious of new opponents and rarely underestimates his foes. After a lifetime of hardship, he has learned to never take unnecessary chances. He is highly intelligent and a brilliant strategist, though is also quick to anger, and will not hestitate to violently remind others of the potential his wrath is capable of. He is also very passionate about the wellfair of his people, the Zarak, and has made great strides in protecting them in the past; though he served the Xevthian Empire, he did not serve it out of loyalty or ambition, but simply for the betterment of his own people, confident in the belief that he could improve their lives as long as he was in a position of power. Conqueror is also very resentful, and has a belief that everyone has a right to vengeance. This belief has fueled the majority of his actions over the centuries, leaving him virtually obsessed with his goal to exact revenge on those that have wronged him the most. Despite this, he is also aware that he has a responsibility to a greater purpose, and that he cannot allow his own emotions to cloud his judgement. As with all of his race, Conqueror has always possessed a high level of physical strength and durability, though after being revived his power has grown enormously. His resistance to injury have been heightened to such a significant degree he can now weather immense amounts of punishment with hardly a scratch, while his sheer strength allows him to batter foes into submission. as well as perform feats of enormous power, such as leaping great distances. After his rebirth, Conqueror somehow gained the Shadowed One's disintegration eyebeam power. Conqueror, however, has pinpoint control over his disintegration beams, and his unerring aim allows them to travel in straight lines, bend, twist, and curve around corners. As with all Society members, Conqueror's mind is shielded from telepathy. He likely possesses other abilities, though what they may be is unclear. Conqueror is also well-versed in many forms of hand-to-hand and melee combat. Tools Conqueror originally wielded a broadsword as a weapon, though eventually discarded it in favor of a legendary weapon known as the Staff of Nui. Originally created by an unknown party, it was stolen by beings unknown where it then somehow ended up in Conqueror's possession. Its full powers are unknown, but it is able to create powerful energy blasts, and can create dimensional portals leading to any place or dimension of Conqueror's choosing. The staff is also equipped with a Rhotuka Launcher that allows Conqueror to manifest spinners with the ability to cause direct neural stimulation in an opponent's pain receptors, resulting in agonizing pain. In addition, Conqueror wields Protosteel Arm Blades which he looted from an Order of Mata Nui member. He is known to possess a variety of other weapons and tools as well. His is body is clad in thick armor that is covered in Protosteel spikes and plates for added protection. Stats Army Of the three Dark Brotherhood leaders, Conqueror's army possesses the most variety. His army is composed mainly of Zyglak, Frostelus, fellow Zarak, Hordika, Skakdi, Dark Hunters, and other beings that are generally hated and feared by the rest of the universe. He has a general named Mysa, as well as four lieutenants: Frostbite, Titan, Warrior, and Stealth. Quotes Trivia *Conqueror has a real name, though few actually know or remember it other than himself and his friend, Mysa. *Conqueror's character was originally intended to be a Toa Hordika further mutated by energized protodermis, though the plans were later scrapped. *Conqueror's most recent incarnation was greatly influence by the DC Comics character Darkseid, as well as the Marvel character Thanos. *Conqueror's death and resurrection predate Greg Farshtey's revelation that the Red Star's function is to revive deceased members of the Matoran Universe. Whether or not the Red Star played a part in Conqueror's resurrection is unknown. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (First Appearance, Appears in a flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' *''Dark Realities'' Category:Characters Category:Zarak Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Dark Hunters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Society of Guardians Category:Former Dark Hunters